Soulmates
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: when Harm get's his heart broken by his best friend he does something that will change his life. PLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Soulmates

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: intentionally left blank. It's not Harm/Mac and it's not a surprise pairing.

SPOILERS: Family Secrets

CATEGORY: Romance and angst.

**WARNINGS:** miscarriage in Part 7.

TIMELINE: Family Secrets, after Harm finds out Mac switched the ring to her left hand

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This damn muse doesn't give me a break even when I'm supposed to be studying. I know I said I wouldn't write anything new, but this one had me by my neck and wouldn't let go! As for the pairing: I wanted it to be a surprise. It's not a new pairing for me and it's not Harm/Mac.

SUMMARY: when Harm get's his heart broken by his best friend he does something that will change his life. Forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm stopped and looked around, checking if the coast was clear.

He was close to his objective, too close to be captured just because he was too anxious to get there.

He listened to the night for the sounds of foot steps. He heard nothing so he moved forth.

His mission was an important one. He was to retrieve an important object and then retreat.

There, he had to turn into that room. That's where his objective was.

He ducked inside and his hand was already reaching out when...

"HARMON RABB III.! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Light flooded the kitchen and, for a moment, he was blinded by it. When his eyes adjusted he looked up to see his mother, staring down at him, with a stern expression on her face.

Even in her sleepwear and with her hair mussed she could look damn intimidating. She was every bit of the officer that she was during the day.

Little Harm decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He was in soooooooooo much trouble it wasn't even funny anymore. Yup, it was definitely time for the big guns.

So he donned the puppy-dog eyes and flashed the Rabb smile, making his mother groan in exasperation.

'_I can't believe this! Now I have two men in my life trying to use that underhanded maneuver on me. I will have to talk to Harm about what he's teaching our son.'_

She put her hands on her hips and glared at little Harm, or Harmon as he was called, and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even try that on me. I've been married to your father for the last 7 years. Those eyes and that smile don't work on me."

Well, it was a partial truth. The whole truth was, that only his father could pull that smile on her and having her react to it, but only because the thoughts that emerged in her mind were decidedly non-platonic. Quite lustful and erotic in fact. That was the only reaction she could have to that smile and only Harm could invoke it. No-one else. The only reaction her son could invoke by using it was exasperation at his father for letting him see how she caved because of it and, of course, the urge to burst out laughing. He was just so adorable, trying to copy his father, even though he didn't know what certain things really meant. Sometimes she wondered if she had contributed even a smidgen of her DNA for the creation of their son. Even at 4 (5 as of tomorrow), he looked like a miniature copy of Harm, just like Harm looked like his own father,... It seems that Rabb genes are quite dominant.

Harmon looked quite chastised and she decided to let him get off easy.

"Harmon, you will get to eat your birthday cake tomorrow, when your birthday is. Not before. Now get to bed, or you won't get your presents."

She had to seriously hold herself back not to laugh outloud at the panic that spread across her son's face at her words. Wordlessly he sped by her towards his bedroom.

When she heard the door close she shook her head fondly. Stopping to check too see that the cake was in tact, she turned and went back to bed.

She briefly stood beside their bed and just admired her gorgeous husband. Even at 44 he could still steal her breath. _'Poor Harm, he's so tired.'_ He had just returned from an inspection of one of the JAG offices. He'd been under a tremendous amount of pressure as the JAG and because of their son's birthday, which was just days away at the time he had to leave. But he made a promise to be there, as he'd been for every other birthday and other important events in their lives, which meant he had probably worked 16 hour days to make it happen. He had returned home barely in time for dinner and after spending 2 hours with her and Harmon he crashed, barely managing to make it to bed.

In his sleep he seemed to sense her, for he reached his arms out in her direction. Seeing as they both had the same goal, her in his arms, she got into bed, feelings his arms immediately wrap around her and pull her into his chest. She didn't mind that one bit, in fact she loved the feeling of love, warmth and security it gave her. She sensed the change in his breathing and knew he had awaken.

Then he surprised her by slipping one of his hands down to her belly, caressed it gently and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

Tears filled her eyes and clogged her throat, barely allowing a choked "I love you, too." to come out.

She knew what it meant.

She was pregnant. They were having another baby.

Harm was more accurate when it came to her, but only her, than any pregnancy test. Which meant she was only a few days into her pregnancy and he knew already.

He was just as accurate with Harmon. Just like he was with their first baby...

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

DECEMBER 2000

It was on a cold evening, early in December when two lonely, hurting souls found each other and bonded for life. The day two hurt, rejected people took comfort in each other and changed their own lives forever.

After he found out Mac had moved Brumby's ring to her left hand Harm drove directly to his favorite bar, intent on drowning his pain and forget about Sarah MacKenzie for at least a while.

He had to forget her and move on, since she obviously didn't feel anything for him. He was a fool for pining away for that woman for so long, especially after she had taken every opportunity after he came back from flying to show him that he was no longer a part of her life and no longer the receiver of her friendship and affections. Other men were getting that from her now. Not Harm.

He was well into his 3rd glass of Scotch on the rocks when he saw her enter. By the looks of her she had as lousy a day as he.

Though they were not exactly friends he invited her over. After all, misery loves company.

After a slight hesitation she joined him in company and drinking. He didn't push her to explain why she was there and she didn't push him. Still he told her and to her credit, she didn't look even a little surprised. More angry at Mac than pitying him. After another few glasses she was ready to share her burden. And what a burden it was...

"I've just found my boyfriend in bed with another man." Harm had made the unfortunate mistake of taking a sip right then and it burned when it exited his body through his nose under pressure. Thankfully she wasn't in the way when he sprayed his drink. He started to cough and she thumped him on his back, drawing the attention of other patrons.

After he recovered sufficiently she went on. "I came home from work, let myself into his apartment with my key, intending to surprise him and then I was the one surprised. And digusted. And found my own boyfriend doing 'it' with another man. To make it worse he was the passive one. I'll be scarred for life by that sight. Thank god I waited with sex until our blood tests came out. I only got mine today and was thinking of moving our relationship forward and then this happened."

Harm only sat there, listening in shock. It was official. Her day and life was definitely worse than his.

He put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy and she leaned into him. He looked at her puzzled but then put it down to alcohol and trouble with equilibrium. He was having his own share of problems sitting up straight.

"Better you found out now than before you got much serious with him." Harm winced at how lame his attempt at comfort sounded.

"I can't believe that bastard didn't even intend to tell me! Thank god I was smart enough to hold off with sex, god knows what I'd catch." She didn't seem to have heard him or she just plain ignored him, she was too deep into her rant. "Was it my fault? Do I make men turn into gays?" she turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to tell her it wasn't her fault. "I know people think of me as cold, but am I really that bad that a man would rather have sex with another man than with me?"

Harm was transfixed by her deep, soulful, hurt eyes. He could only manage to stammer "Definitely not."

"Then why? Why did it happen to me?"

Harm knew what he would say next would impact his future relations with this woman and he surprised himself when he realized he wanted to be friends with her. They knew what the other was going through and could sympathize. They were just two lonely people, who'd just been rejected by the ones who had held their hearts and had so carelessly broken them. They could help each other survive one day at a time by just supporting each other, since each knew what the other was going through.

"I can't tell you why it happened. I can't tell you why he would lie to you. But I do know one thing. You didn't deserve it. You're not cold. Highly motivated maybe," both snorted in amusement at that "but definitely not cold and you did NOT push him into that and you are definitely NOT a reason why a man would become a gay. I know we don't see eye to eye when it comes to our jobs, but you are not a bad person and you don't deserve anything bad in your life. I think you've had too much of bad things happen in your life already as it is." She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. A tear tracked down her cheek and she wiped it off impatiently.

"It wasn't the most eloquent speech, it wasn't the longest one, but it was sincere. I see it in your eyes that you meant everything you said and to me that means more than anything else. I don't know how the Colonel could've chosen someone else over you, especially not that australian bozo, but for just a moment I am selfishly glad that she did because that is why you are here saying these words to me. Nobody has ever said anything as nice to me as you just did. Thank you."

Harm looked at her in wonder as she leaned against him and put her head on his chest.

_'Well, this was unexpected. Not that I mind it that much, but she's behaving strangely tonight. Or maybe she's just being herself for the first time ever around me.' _ Realizing he was just sitting there, he forced himself into action and put his arm around her. Feeling his arm wrap around her, she snuggled in closer.

Having found comfort in each other's company, they had mutually decided that they had no need for alcohol anymore.

They payed their tab and left the bar. The cold air and their talk had sobered them enough to drive safely home, but they were still drunk enough for their reasoning to be affected.

Which was proven when they were saying goodbye at her car. A moment of silence, a long gazing into each other's eyes and suddenly they were embracing and kissing as if their lives depended on it.

------------------

------------------

Harm woke up, being greeted by the glorious feeling of holding a warm, naked woman in his arms. The events of the previous night rushed at him.

After doing their best attempts at devouring each other they had managed to get into Loren's car and drove the few blocks to Harm's apartment, since it was closest.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other during the drive and when they finally managed to get into his apartment they just started tearing each other's clothes off. Which lead to their current position.

Harm chuckled silently.

_'I can't believe I've just spent the entire night having the best sex of my life with Loren Singer. Those who call her the Ice Queen are real idiots. I have never met a more giving, tender and generous woman.'_

Harm sighed contently and drew her in closer, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, which was particulary nice when mixed with the smell of sex and sweat. Another part of him, that hadn't seen any action since he had broken it off with Jordan, since he and Renee broke it off too soon, was stirring for another round. But Harm was still too tired so he didn't intend to do anything about it. She'd worn him out.

He was just drifting off when he felt her awaken. But her reaction to their position was certainly not what he had expected.

--------

The first thing that Loren became aware of when she woke up was the sensation of a delicious heat at her back. _'Why is it so hot in my apartment?' _

But then the memories of last night hit her. The drinking, the confessions, the hot make out session in the parking lot and the best sex of her life that followed. Which is how she had suddenly remembered who was holding her in his arms so tenderly.

She stiffened in his arms. _'Oh god, I can't believe I've had sex with the Commander! And everything I've told him. What kind of wimp and loser must he now think I am?'_

-------

The stiffening of Loren's body filtered through Harm's sleepy mind. That was not what he had expected. The expression of panic on her face when she turned in his arms and looked at him was also not expected. What he expected was more along the lines of a sleepy smile, a kiss and a re-enactment of the previous night. While he would rather have had a talk about their new relationship and how it would proceed, what he got was her sudden scrambling out of his bed and frantic search for and putting on of her clothes.

By the time he recovered from shock at her reaction she already had her panties and T-shirt on. He quickly strode over to her, trying to get her attention.

"Loren? What are you doing?"

She ignored him completely, tugging on her pants. Seeing as he wouldn't get through to her that way, he grabbed her arms, stilling her. Her head whipped up, fear, panic and disgust in her eyes. Shaken he dropped her arms, thinking she feared him and was disgusted by him. But the disgust was aimed at herself for being so weak and the fear came from the irrational panic over what they did. She was out of control and none of her actions were made rationally. Her body had decided for the run instinct and went along with it.

As soon as Harm let go of her arms she quickly finished tugging on her pants, ran from the room, collecting her bra, jacket and purse along the way and darted out the door. Seconds later the rumbling of the elevator was heard.

------

Harm still stood there, frozen to the spot in his bedroom, plagued by self-recriminations.

_'She's afraid of me! My god, what have I done? I took advantage of her. She was drunk and vulnerable and I took advantage of her.' _He had completely forgotten the fact that he was drunk and vulnerable too and if he were to follow his logic, then she had taken advantage of him too.

He wanted to call her and apologize, somehow make it up to her, if she'd allow it. But he didn't know her cell phone number and didn't want to use the official channels to find it out. Her cell phone, same as his, was supplied by JAG and the number was not in any normal phone book. The only way he could get it was to call JAG and go through official channels, which would raise flags and questions. And he definitely didn't want to answer those questions.

Her home phone number was in the phone book and he wasted no time dialing it. Soon, he had to give up. Either she wasn't home or wasn't answering her phone.

Deciding he would try again at a later time he gave up and decided to go pick up his SUV.

Over the rest of the weekend Harm had tried several times to establish a contact with Loren. He even went to her home and rang the bell. But after receiving no answer he gave up and decided to wait for Monday to come.

-------

Loren breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him move away from the door. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

Not after what they did. Not after what she felt during their love making, as if the process of their souls melting together had started. She wasn't ready for him to tell her it was all a mistake. She was still hurting because of her ex-boyfriend and she didn't want to be rejected again. The tears started anew at her next thoughts.

_'After all, why would he want the cold Lt. Witch when he can have any woman he wants?'_

_'Except for Col. MacKenzie. He doesn't want me. He wants her.'_ This thought made her cry harder and she curled up on her couch, sobs shaking her slender body.

----------------

----------------


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came cloudy and rainy, mirroring Harm's mood perfectly.

Except for the Friday/Saturday night when he slept after he made love to Loren, he couldn't get even a minute of decent sleep during the whole weekend.

His already-bad mood was worsen even more by the bad weather and infinitly so when he arrived at work only to see Mac showing off the fact that she had moved the ring.

He wasn't ready nor willing to deal with that too, he already had too much on his plate, so he just moved past the group without even glancing at them and entered his office.

Once there, he collapsed into his chair and put his head in his hands, exhaling slowly.

He was tired, exhausted, from the stress of the state of things with Mac, what happened with Loren, lack of sleep, concern and some constant, faint buzzing in the back of his mind. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, it was somehow comforting, but it was quite distracting when he first noticed it. At first he thought it was due to his hangover, but he had to quickly dismiss the idea. It was soon accompanied by another buzzing at a different frequency. Deciding it were better for his career and his permanent record if he didn't go to Bethesda because of some noise in his head, he decided to ignore it. After that it soon became less noticeable, just a buzzing in the background.

Through his blinds he saw Loren enter the bullpen, eye the scene with distaste and her usual aloofness and proceed into her office.

He gave her a few minutes and then headed there himself.

He knocked and entered. The moment she saw him the fear, this time accompanied by dread, returned to her eyes. This hurt him and guilt flooded him once again.

"Loren, I would like to talk to you."

Loren's guarded eyes penetrated him. "Commander, unless it pertains to work we have nothing to talk about."

Taken aback at her tone and words he took a moment to regroup "But..."

"Please, leave, now, sir." the ice in her tone could've frosted the glass and he swallowed the lump in his throat and the hurt in his heart and nodded once curtly and quickly left her office. _'Another woman who hates me.'_

Loren drew in a shuddering breath as she watched him cross the bullpen and enter his own office. She knew she hurt him, doing it hurt her more than him, but she didn't want to hear what he had to say. It would just confirm that she had managed to screw up another thing in her life. She made a big effort to compose herself and take two aspirins for her headache.

Time to get back to work and try to move on with her life.

----------------

----------------

Loren started avoiding Harm whenever possible and this went on for another two months until she got the flu.

What was thought to be a 24 hour bug had somehow become a 1 week bug and indicated no chance of stopping. The vomiting, her body aching, the headaches and the constant exhaustion messed with her constantly.

But no-one noticed or cared. No one cared for Lt. Witch. Except for one man.

-------

Harm watched concerned as he saw Loren dart out of her office towards the ladies room once again.

He had not pressured her during the last two months, but he tried to show that he wasn't forgetting it either. He held back, biding his time. The latest developments confirmed his suspicions.

He was waiting for her when she came out of the toilet.

She stopped and stared at him. He wasted no time launching into the topic.

"Loren, we HAVE to talk."

"No, we don't"

She pushed past him when he went for broke, not caring who would hear.

"You're pregnant."

That stopped her in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. He neared her, slipping his arms around her from behind, cradling her belly with his hands protectively.

"With my baby." he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Our baby."

"No." she denied. "I can't be. It's not true."

"Yes, it is and deep down in your heart, you know it."

"But how? I've been on the pill for months."

Harm took a breath "Loren, you know those things aren't 100 effective. And in the rush we were in we didn't stop to pick up any condoms. I certainly didn't expect to bring anyone home that night, and especially didn't expect to make love to you."

She turned in his arms, making no attempt to break away from him. "How can you be so certain I'm pregnant? How can you be so sure it's yours? It could've been someone elses."

He smiled at her last ditch attempt. "I know it is mine. I also know you haven't been with anyone else in quite a while, especially not after we made love that night. Just as you know I haven't."

Her silence said it all. He tightened his embrace and she buried her face in his chest, slipping her own arms around his waist tentatively. They stood that way for a few minutes, glad that the corridor was deserted, until Harm heard her say something into his chest with a muffled voice.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her mascara running and Harm felt his heart skip a beat. Until recently he had never acknowledged to himself that Loren Singer was a very beautiful woman indeed. He was too hung up on Mac to notice. But their one night together had opened his eyes to her beauty, outside and inside. Add to that the fact that she was carrying his... their child, she became impossibly beautiful to him. Age-old male instincts of protecting his mate and their offspring had been awakened in Harm when he found out what the buzzing in his head meant.

Funny thing was, his grandmother Sarah had told him.

------

It was during one of their montly talks when he mentioned the constant buzzing to her. For a moment there was silence on the other end before his grandmother asked with a serious tone.

"What kind of buzzing, my boy?"

Harm felt foolish, but he sensed that there was something more to it. "Some faint buzzing feeling at the back of my mind. It's constant, but not annoying, more comforting than anything."

Sarah was excited to hear it. "So you and Mac finally got together? It's about time."

Pain stung his heart at the mention of Mac and he answered quietly. "No, we haven't. She's marrying the australian asshole."

Sarah was puzzled at this revelation. "You are not togther? But you are still hearing the buzzing?"

"Yeah, what does it mean? You sound like you've known about it before."

Sarah's voice was filled with sadness and memory of the love of her life. "David had heard it with me. Your father had heard it with Trish. It's a Rabb thing."

This was new to Harm. "Yeah, but what does it mean? Why haven't I heard it before?"

"What it means, my dear boy, is that you've recently found your soulmate and made love with her."

Stunned Harm could only muster a "Huh?" while his mind worked feverishly _'I've had this only since that one night with... Loren? Loren is my soulmate? I can't believe this.'_

"From what David had told me, all Rabb men start hearing that buzzing immediately after making love with 'the one'. The woman will develop that sense only gradually and with time. What happened is that your soul and that of your ladyfriend had melded together. You are now bonded. What that buzzing is, is some kind of... er... awareness of the other. Of the other's life force and it tells you your girl is alive and well. It ends only when she dies. Neither David and I, neither Harmon and Trish had enough time to have it fully develop, but a myth was passed down through generations of Rabbs about this bond. Apparently, with enough time and love, you both will be able to clearly feel each other and even accurately read each other's emotions. David and I had too little time for it to develop and Trish never believed in it."

Harm could just sit there in silence. He thought of the other buzzing. "So if it's for her, why is there another buzzing, but somehow different?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath at that question. Her voice came back full of excitement "Another buzzing? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Sarah let out a laugh. "You, my boy, will be a father in a few months."

You could've knocked Harm over with a feather after hearing that announcement. "What?"

Sarah suppressed another laugh "That other buzzing is meant for your child. And since I haven't received any birth announcements in the past, I'd say that she is still pregnant. Who is she, btw.?"

Harm was really shaken by the news, but as a lawyer he decided to not believe it until he received some proof. "Uh, she's a co-worker of mine. Loren. Lt. Loren Singer."

Sarah's voice was serious once again. "A co-worker and a junior officer? Harm, you know what that means. Better get it sorted out before you both get in trouble. And when you have everything sorted out, you two should come for a visit. I want to meet her."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Thanks, Grandma, talk to you soon."

After hearing her goodbye he hung up the phone. He had a lot to think about and many plans to make. His life had changed forever.

-------

-------

Loren repeated the words she had said into his chest.

"What are we going to do, Harm? We'll be court-martialled."

The vulnerability and fear over their situation in her voice propelled him into action.

Slowly he released her, quickly taking hold of her hand and tugged her behind him.

"First of all, we're going to get you home. We can't talk safely here and it would be better if we'd get you home in case you feel sick again."

He stopped at the double door to the bullpen and turned to her. "Go get your things from the office and meet me at your car. I'll get it cleared with the Admiral and collect my own things. Then we'll go to your place."

"Okay." she nodded and hurried off towards her office while he went to talk to Tiner.

"Tiner, tell the Admiral that Lt. Singer is ill and that I'm taking her home. Since it's near closing time, I won't be back today."

Tiner raised an eyebrow at that, but refrained from commenting. Harm turned around, entered his office and started securing it.

He then grabbed his things, locked the office and left the building.

---------


	4. Chapter 4

He met up with Loren at her car.

He put his things in the trunk and turned to explain to her. "I told Tiner that you were sick again and that I'm taking you home, so it would be better if they saw me driving. As soon as I can, I'll pull over and you can drive if you feel up to it. I know it's not easy to trust somebody with your own car."

Loren nodded and handed over the keys "That's okay, I'm not up to driving. I feel miserable and I'm tired. You drive. I know who you are and I'm a lawyer so I can sue you if you trash my car."

Harm laughed at that. It was good to see her joking. It meant she wasn't letting their situation beat her down. He moved to her side and opened the door for her. She graced him with a small smile and got in. He shut the door, went around the car and got in himself. She gave him her address and off they went.

-----------

An hour later they entered her apartment.

It was a good thing Loren wasn't driving as she was sick once more on the way there. Harm felt helpless since he couldn't do anything more than just hold her hair from her face and rub her back. When she was finished he gave her a tissue so she could use it. She nodded thankfully and used it, then made her way towards the car. When Harm noticed how wobbly she was on her feet so he quickly jumped to her side and supported her. Lack of sleep, stress, pregnancy and vomiting took almost everything out of her and she was unsteady on her feet due to exhaustion and depletion of energy.

When they got into her apartment she quickly went into her bedroom to change into her off-duty clothes, while Harm waited for her, sitting on the couch.

He heard the shower come on, obviously she felt like she needed to feel clean after the day she had. He glanced around her living room, feminine, but not frilly. Just the way he liked a woman.

After a while she came out, wearing a Navy sweatshirt and sweatpants, thick woolly socks on her feet. She looked so warm and soft that he suddenly had the insane urge of wanting to cuddle her. _'Later. First we have to talk.'_

She was all business when she sat next to him and asked "So, what do we do now?"

He looked at her, pondering his answer. She pressed on. "Harm, we've broken the frat regs. You know them as well as I do. No dating or sexual relationship are allowed. And we definitely had sex. There is a proof of that in here and it can be used against us. If I decide to go forth with this pregnancy."

Harm stared steadily at her. "I won't interfere with your decision if you'll decide to abort. I've always believed that only the woman herself has the right to make decisions about her body and her life and no-one, not anyone else, nor the Church and not even the government, has the right to tell her what to do. But if you are interested in what I would like, then know that I would like you to go forth with this pregnancy."

Loren rose to her feet angry. "That's easy for you to say! You got me pregnant and now your role is finished, while I have to go through the vomiting, the swelling, the tender breasts, the exhaustion, the mood swings, the disgusting-food cravings, the back-aches,... Oh, yeah, let's not forget the labor!"

Harm said quietly. "You don't have to go through it alone."

Loren threw her hands up in the air. "What. You intend to move in with me and hold my hand while I puke my guts out into the toilet?"

Harm rose to his feet also and stood before her, looking her in the eyes. The seriousness in his expression made her nervous. What he said next stunned her into silence.

"No, I intend to marry you."

Loren was too stunned to even react for a few minutes. All she could do was stand there, with her mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out. After a few minutes she finally managed to break through her stupor and he prepared himself for her next words.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I want to marry you." he said calmly.

"We've had sex once and you're talking about marriage? Are you crazy?"

Harm finally lost his cool. "Will you please stop screaming and listen to me?"

With a huff she sat down and crossed her arms over her breasts. Her pissy silence told him she was waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy to get married immediately. But if you decide to proceed with the pregnancy know this. The last 3 generations of Rabbs have all grown up without their fathers. I grew up without mine, my father without his and my grandfather without his. I'm not willing to let any child of mine grow up without me being it's full-time father. AND I want to give my child a real family. Which means you, me, wedding rings and a marriage certificate. Nothing less."

"Wow" she whispered "You really are serious, aren't you?" He just looked at her, saying nothing, his silence doing the talking.

When she was silent for a while he continued. "Besides, do you know any other way that wouldn't have us court martialled? You know that only marriages are allowed."

She had to admit he was right. But that still didn't mean she was willing to tell him so.

"So, what? You intend to marry a woman you don't love, because you got her pregnant? You intend to tie yourself to me for the rest of your life?" What she really meant was what would happend when he got tired of her and didn't want her anymore or when their child grew up and became independent? Would she suddenly find herself alone at 50 years of age? No life partner and the child independent, not needing her anymore? It's already hard to find a good life partner while young, people at over 50 have only a small chance of succeeding. She didn't want that to happen to her. She'd rather raise their child alone and hope to meet someone who would truly love her and want to commit himself to her for life despite her being a single mother, rather than marry someone who doesn't love her and would just leave her when their child became independent and their family and marriage thus lost it's glue. His voice broke her out of her thoughts and fears.

"No, I plan to marry my soulmate."

Loren snorted rudely. "Soulmate, yeah, right. Where did you get that crap from?"

"The buzzing told me."

That stopped her cold. When she recovered she tried to manipulate what he said because she was afraid that he was right. Right about them being soulmates.

"What buzzing? Don't tell me you're starting to hear voices."

Harm knew what she was doing and wasn't about to let her. "The buzzing that you are hearing also. You know, the faint, constant, comforting buzzing at the back of your mind."

Loren conceded defeat. "It's not buzzing yet, just something similar."

Harm nodded understandingly. "I know. It's still developing. But with time it will be real."

Loren looked up at him. "What does it mean? Why do we hear it? Why do I hear it?"

Harm looked down guiltily. "It's because of me. It's said that when a Rabb makes love to their soulmate they create a bond and the buzzing is the awareness of the other's life force. By it being there you know if your soulmate is alive and well. It only stops when your soulmate dies. I can also hear a second buzzing."

"A second one? Have you been going around having sex with someone else?" Her possessive tone surprised him pleasantly. It meant she did care and thought of him as hers.

"No, the second buzzing is for our child. You'll hear it too eventually. That's how I knew for certain that you are pregnant." Her eyes softened at his words and her hands moved instinctively towards her abdomen, as if to protect their unborn legacy. His hands covered hers on her still-flat belly and their fingers intertwined. She hung her head and spent a long time watching their hands.

Finally a whispered "Okay." was heard.

Harm ducked his head down, trying to catch her gaze and asked "Okay?"

She met his eyes dead on. "Okay. Let's get married."

Harm's face broke out into a grin. Loren quickly interrupted. "But Harm, know this. You are marrying me for life. There will be no divorce, we will work out any problem immediately or work on working it out until we succeed. There will be no affairs, no wandering eyes, no evoiding responsibility in your part of the marriage, you will pull your weight around here, you will open jars for me and most important of all, remember that you are mine, and only mine, for the rest of your life. I will accept nothing less and you will promise me all these things now and I expect you to keep them for the rest of your life. If you break one of them, I swear, I will make your life a living hell. And believe me I can do it. I'm namely a lawyer."

Her determined gaze told him exactly how serious she was about this and he knew life was never going to be the same again. He couldn't wait for it to happen. He knelt down on one knee before her and pulled a ring from his back pocket. The ring he'd been carrying around everywhere with him for the past several days.

"I promise all the things you have just said, along with my promise to be the best husband and the best father I can possibly be. I will take my responsibilities seriously and I swear and promise you to always keep them. I also promise to make you and our children happy for the rest of our lives. I will always be faithful to you and cherish you until my dying breath. So, will you be my wife?"

Loren's eyes were overflowing with tears from hearing his vows and from seeing him on his knee before her. She held out her left hand and said. "Yes."

Harm let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen he slid the ring on her finger.

They exchanged a chaste, brief kiss, so unlike the hot, passionate ones from their one night together.

Then he climbed up on the sofa and they sat in silence, holding hands, contemplating what had just happened.

-------


	5. Chapter 5

Suz: your wish is my command, so here is the next part. As for the buzzing: you know me, I'm a die hard, hopeless case of a romantic and sometimes I go overboard on fluff. And I can think of nothing more romantic than for them having this kind of connection and being soulmates.

Sammy: I'm glad you like my fics. I think the funniest is The Drabble Series and especially "Beautiful" in particular. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find the right comparisons to avoid letting everyone know who I'm really talking about.

michelcz: you know, the more I think about it, the more I get the feeling that in reality Loren was in love with Harm.

While she tried to get rid of every other competition on her way to becoming the JAG, she never tried to get rid of Harm who was the biggest threat and had the biggest chances of becoming the JAG. Heck, she even told him of her plans, she trusted him and confided in him. But I don't believe Harm ever wanted to be the JAG, he just wanted to make sure the justice was served. Anyway, the only reason I can think of for her not even trying to get rid of Harm is love. PLUS she tried to get rid of any competition for Harm's heart: Mac, Kate,... And why was she visiting him off-duty when she met Sergei? Nothing work related couldn't have waited until the next day, maybe that was just an excuse. Perhaps she started dating Sergei so she could be close to Harm and not be obvious about it? He was also the only one who could even get close to her or talk to her friendly during all those years, especially in her last year.

Or perhaps I'm just a hopeless romantic and want to see love in her actions and decisions where there was no love.

AN: I recently test rode the new BMW F 800 S motorcycle. What a sweet ride. The acceleration and power of any japanese supersport, 800 cc of german muscle for the price of 600 cc of japanese muscle, bag full of additional optional features, 86 Nm at 5000 rpm and the gas consumption of a scooter at normal speeds, only 3,2 liters per 60 miles at 60 mph. Overtaking cars is childishly easy, the bike just accelerates like a rocket, from 0-60 mph in just 3,5 seconds. At around 130 mph it used up only about 4,8 liters of gas per 60 miles, a record. If I win a lottery, the first thing I'm gonna do is to go buy myself one.

But for now, on with the story!

--------------

--------------

--------------

--------------

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Harm asked, lightly nudging her.

She looked at him in surprise. "Haven't you planned that out, also?"

Harm looked sheepish. "Actually, no. I planned to talk to you, but I didn't dare wish for you to actually agree. So, now I'm all out of great ideas and it's your turn to come up with them."

Loren looked thoughtful for a moment. "We should go apply for a marriage license tomorrow. You should call your mother, she'll want to be in on the wedding."

Harm shuddered at the thought of facing his mother with the news of his upcoming nuptials and fatherhood, without ever having told her about Loren before.

"What about your parents?"

Loren's face fell in sorrow. "My parents have been dead for 15 years. I don't have contact with any of my relatives, not that I ever cared much about them anyway."

"I'm sorry." he knew that the words were not enough, so he took her in his arms, offering support and comfort.

They held each other for a while until Harm thought of something.

"What kind of a ceremony do you want?"

She remained in his arms, turning so she could wrap her own arms around him. "I was thinking a civil ceremony at the Court House. Should we invite our co-workers?"

Harm shook his head. "I don't know. Our wedding is about us after all and not about them. We should just invite the essential people."

Loren face broke out into a truly devious grin. "Let's not tell them at all and have them find out for themselves. I wonder how long it's going to take them. But I think we should invite the Admiral to the wedding, as one of the witnesses."

"Great idea. I think I'll ask Frank to be the other witness. After the crap I've put him through when I was a teenager he deserves this honor."

She looked at him puzzled. "Frank?"

Harm sighed, there were still so many things they didn't know about each other. Well they had an entire lifetime to find out."Frank is my stepfather. He married my mother when I was 13 and had the unfortunate job of taking on a particularily difficult step-son. I never gave him enough credit for how big his role in my personal development was. He's a great guy."

Uncertainty and insecurity permeated Loren's voice. "What will your parents think of me? I'm not exactly the best daughter-in-law material. I can be pretty difficult."

Harm grinned at her describing herself as difficult. He couldn't help but tease her. "Mom will love you. As for Frank... well he had experience with a difficult, unaccepting step-son, so you won't be too big a challenge."

"Hey." she yelled in fake indignation and lightly swatted his shoulder. He laughed again, hugging her closer. But then he grew serious.

"You know, before now I haven't laughed in over a year, not once since I came back from my flight duty."

Loren rested her chin on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes. "I'm glad I can make you happy. I also promise you everything I demanded of you to promise me. I'll be faithful, true to you, stand by you and support you and I'll try to make you as happy as I can. This will be a real marriage, because that's the only way it can succeed. The other option is not acceptable."

She moved so she laid her head on his chest, under his chin, thus allowing them to wrap their arms around each other. They were quiet for a while, enjoying holding someone and being held, not being alone, until Harm's voice shattered the companiable silence. "Look at us, how good we get along. How touchy-feely we are with each other. Someone might think we're out of character. Only a few months ago we barely got along and now here we are, expecting a baby, cuddling, and planning our wedding and the rest of our lives together."

Loren was quiet for a while, thinking about what he'd said. "Maybe. But a lot has happened to us, between us, in these past few months. We are expecting a child together and that often binds 2 people a lot closer. Or tears them apart completely. We have realized that we need to get along, to reconcile our differences, in order to provide our baby with a stable, healthy home. This experience has already changed us, mellowed us, we are not the same people we were 3 months ago, hell, even yesterday. We now have another person to think of and that is a fail-safe that is making sure we won't make this bad between us."

All was quiet for a long time, Harm was almost asleep, when Loren spoke up again. "You know, I like this. Really like it."

"Hunh?" Harm had to shake himself awake.

Loren smiled indulgently. "I said I like this."

This time he was more coherent. "Like what?" Harm rubbed his hand over his face to chase away the sleep.

"This. Us. Just being. Sitting here, in each other's arms, saying nothing and just enjoying the company, the silence and holding each other. I've never had that with Mike. We never were that comfortable. When I think of it, I never had that with anyone, I was never this touch-feely with anyone else. And it's been a long time since my last relationship before Mike, I was too focused on my career to have the time, energy or even the will for it."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. I've never been the cuddly type, but I like this a lot." With that he slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders and hauled her into his lap. She shrieked at suddenly being moved. "Harm, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting more comfortable, my back is killing me." he answered and lay back on the couch, with Loren on top of him. Loren stretched, rubbing her body against him, feeling him respond, and then cuddled into his warmth. They were both too tired to pursue that particular venue.

But something was still nagging at her. "Harm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"How will you get home? You left your car at JAG."

Harm wanted to just be allowed to sleep and some little matter like his car wasn't worth staying awake for.

"You'll drive me."

Loren raised an eyebrow. "Reeeeally?"

"Sure, after all, you are my fiancee. We are getting married and so we can carpool." Well, she couldn't fight that logic.

"What if someone sees us coming to work together? Wouldn't that defeat the intention of not letting them know?"

"Well, the whole Navy probably already knows I took you home. You know Tiner can't keep a secret. But, you're right so you'll just drop me off a couple of blocks away and I'll take a cab the rest of the way."

"What about our marriage license? We work longer hours than they do. When will we go get it?"

Harm raised his head and glared at her playfully. "You really do intend to keep me from sleeping, don't you?"

Loren grinned impishly. Harm shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm out interviewing witnesses tomorrow so we'll meet up during the lunch hour and take care of it then."

"Okay, you go interview your witnesses and I'll go to the records department and have them give me the blood test results from your last physical. I still have my blood test results. Then we'll meet at the Court House in Falls Church during the lunch hour."

"Agreed."

Loren put her head back on his chest and snuggled in closer, while Harm pulled a blanket off the back of the couch over them. Within minutes they were asleep.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everything went like clockwork. After a short prayer to the porcelain god, during which Harm held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back, Loren drove Harm to his apartment so he could shower and change into a fresh uniform and then dropped him off 3 miles away from JAG. Obviously Tiner couldn't keep secrets to himself as some of the staff looked at her strangely when she got in and then at Harm when he arrived 14 minutes later.

After the staff meeting Harm headed out to conduct his interviews, while Loren returned to her office. There she found a box of crackers and a bottle of ginger ale, along with a card. "This should help with your stomach. H." She smiled softly, grateful for such a considerate man. And he was all hers.

She saw Col. MacKenzie walk by her office and shook her head. _'That woman doesn't know what she's missing and what she threw away. On the other hand, thank god. Her loss is my extremely considerable gain.'_

Half an hour later she stopped by the records department and retrieved Harm's blood test results.

Lunch time came quickly and Loren hurried to meet up with Harm. They applied for their marriage license and were told to pick it up in 3 work days.

After that they picked up some food and went to a park to have their lunch together. When they were done with it Harm dialed his mother's number.

After the greetings Harm immediately launched into the main reason for his call. She was upset that he had never told her about dating Loren, but became suspicious when she'd heard they were getting married. She immediately assumed the worst (and she was correct) that they were getting married because he got her pregnant. After coming to that conclusion she launched in a tirade about her having taught him better and about other dangers of unprotected sex that lasted a few minutes until Harm stopped her with only one sentence.

"I'm hearing the buzzing, Mom."

That stopped her cold. There was silence for a few minutes during which Loren and Harm exchanged worried glances until she came back on line.

"Oh. The buzzing."

"Yeah."

A tremulous sigh was heard. "Then real congratulations are in order. I apologize, Harm, for going off at you like that. I thought you impregnated just some random girl. But with the buzzing the matter is completly different. Congratulations, Harm, I mean it, you've managed to accomplish the rarest thing in the world, having found your soulmate. Can you put Loren on the phone, please?"

"Thank you, Mom. Here's Loren."

Harm gave Loren, who had true fear in her eyes, the phone and she took it, pressing it to her ear. She was soon deep in conversation with her future mother-in-law. By the look in her eyes Harm guessed that things were not going badly. The she gave him the phone back.

"Mom?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you too. Oh, forgot to ask, when's the wedding?"

Harm was watching Loren for confirmation as he answered "Next Saturday?" He received a confirming nod from her and repeated more surely to his mother "Next Saturday, Mom."

"Good, we'll be there. You've found a good woman there, son. Don't leave her like your father left me."

Harm nodded somberly. "I won't. I have quals in May and I won't be taking them. I don't want to risk dying and leaving my family behind. It's happened too many times in the last few generations of Rabbs and it stops now. Take care and see you soon, Mom." and he closed the phone.

Loren's eyes had grown misty when she'd heard what Harm intended to do. He was giving up so much for her and their baby. When he turned to her she drew him into her arms and, much to her utter embarrassment, started crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out "it's just these damn hormones! Yesterday I cried because of a Kodak commercial. Can you believe it? It's stupid, embarrassing and annoying."

Harm just held her while she cried. He attempted to cheer her up. "Well, don't dis the hormones. In a few months when you get another kind, you'll be very grateful for them."

Loren stopped crying, sniffed and thought about what he meant. He knew the exact moment she figured it out as a slow, seductive smile spread on her lips. "Oh, yeah. You think you'll be 'up' to it?"

Harm laughed. "I'll certainly do my best, Lt. You won't be disappointed."

The sultry look she gave him sent blood in all the, considering where they were, inappropriate places. "I can't wait."

Soon after they packed up and returned to work. Separately.

------------

Harm's parents and grandmother arrived next Friday. Trish and Sarah stayed the night with Loren, while Frank stayed with Harm. Frank was honored and flattered that Harm wanted him to be a witness.

Cheggwidden was so shocked by their news when they had visited him at home that he sat speechless for over 5 minutes. Finally he had managed to recover and agree to be there. He had also agreed to not to let anyone in on the secret. At first he was skeptical over their marriage and it's success, but when he started examining their behaviour carefully, he noticed several subtle indicators. How close together they always stood and walked, how they unconsciously leaned into each other, the way they silently confirmed everything with each other. It was harmony in flesh and blood.

The next day dawned sunny and cold. Both Harm and Loren had decided on their dress whites, being proud of who and what they were. Plus, it didn't seem sensible to Loren to waste a lot of money on a dress she would wear only once. And renting a wedding dress just didn't seem right.

They said their vows, all the while looking into each other's eyes without interruption and sealed it with a sweet kiss.

They both got the thrill of their lives when being pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Rabb.

Because of the enormous case log they had decided to postpone their honeymoon for a few weeks and spent the rest of the weekend in Loren's bedroom.

The next week they moved Harm into Loren's apartment completely, since it was bigger than his, and put Harm's up for sale.

---------------

---------------

RABB RESIDENCE

OCTOBER 2008

While laying in Harm's arms in their marriage bed, Loren remembered with anguish and devastation on how their plans and happiness were destroyed.

---------------

---------------


	7. Chapter 7

AN: and here's the last part. This is the only kleenex-needing part, but everything turns out ok.

And to think that something I took as an experiment - writing a Harm/Singer fic, became something that I love doing. The first Harm/Singer fic I wrote was meant as an experiment in a new pairing and now I'm writing this pairing almost exclusively. It's quickly becoming one of my fav pairings and I see a lot more Harm/Singer fics in the future, provided I'll have the time. Too bad nobody else writes it, so I could read H&S that I haven't written.

You know what puzzles me? FF. net doesn't have Singer on the drop-list on the main JAG site, where you can choose pairings and where the list of new fics is posted. It has people who either haven't been seen in a while, were seen very rarely/occasionally or were with us for just a short while, like Galindez, Kate, Mikey, Tiner; hell it even has 2 characters I had never seen any pairing of: Cresswell and Vukovic.

But no Loren...

And they made a mistake with Jen. They have her as "Coates, A.". A.? Coates is Jennifer, so where did they get that A.? It should be "Coates, J.". LoL.

Tnx guys for sticking with this story and me and for the reviews, you've been great. Take care!

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

MARCH 2001

JAG HQ

Loren was just crossing the courtyard from the parking lot of the HQ when a prisoner, being escorted by two MPs, somehow managed to escape. Unfortunately Loren was in the way of his freedom and he roughly pushed her aside, causing her to fall on the ice.

Harm was just getting out of his car when he saw it happen. He would forever remember her scream as she impacted with the hard ground. It was the moment that their unborn child had died. He knew it the second it happend as one of the two buzzings suddenly went silent.

He saw the assailant running towards the parked cars, looking for an unlocked one close to Harm. Harm saw Loren being tended to by other people and the MPs looking around for the perpetrator. Only Harm knew where the man was and nothing was going to stop him from giving out justice.

He crept behind the man, seeing red, and when he neared him he grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the car, smashing the driver's window with the man's head. Then he turned him around and delivered two punishing blows, one to the ribs, breaking a few of them, and the next one broke the man's jaw. The criminal was knocked out and Harm dragged him over to the MPs, who were looking at him with wide eyes, with just one arm. The rage had given him an enormous strength. He dumped the man at their feet, turned without a word and then ran to Loren's side.

He wasn't aware of the tears that were streaming down his face in rivers.

He pushed through the throng, hearing someone say that they had already called the ambulance, and knelt down next to Loren, gathering her in his arms. She was clutching her stomach and crying. She too had heard the buzzing go silent.

They sat there on the ground, in the middle of the HQ courtyard, with their co-workers standing around stunned at the display. Nobody knew what to make of Lt. Singer and Cmdr. Rabb holding each other tightly and crying so brokenly, that it also brought the onlookers to tears.

Finally the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics quickly got to work.

When Harm wanted to get into the back of the ambulance with Loren, a paramedic stopped him. Harm yelled angrily, not caring who would hear. "But I'm her husband!"

Gasps were heard from the crowd, but Harm didn't care. All he cared about was his wife. The paramedic let him get in upon hearing that.

The ambulance pulled away, sirens screaming, and the crowd slowly dispersed, still whispering among themselves. Only a lone figure remained, anger almost making steam come out of her ears. She was angry at Harm, she was angry at Loren, she was angry at her fiancee and she was angry at her plan, of trying to force Harm into confessing his love for her by taking Brumby's ring, for not working. She blamed everyone and everything else, but herself, for being stuck with the man she didn't love, while having pushed the man she believed she loved into another woman's arms. She turned around and stalked towards the building.

---------------

The doctors at the hospital could only confirm what they already knew. Their baby was dead. They grieved together, until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

Before being released from the hospital they were given instructions for a few days of rest and a name of a grief counselor.

They returned to work a few days later, ignoring all weird and curious looks their co-workers gave them. When Loren was found crying in the ladies room by Harriet, the secret came out.

Reactions from people went from shock to blatant sympathy. The Admiral truly felt for them, having seen how they loved each other, especially clearly on their wedding day.

Strangely enough, Harriet was their biggest supporter instead of closing herself off because of the pain of her own experience of losing a child. Bud didn't know what to do, but his sincere wish to help was easily recognized and appreciated. While Mac felt sorry for them she didn't try to do anything more than to offer her condolences. She was still too angry and bitter over the fact that she'd lost Harm.

When they got fed up by people telling them how sorry they were for their loss, Harm and Loren finally took those 2 weeks of leave.

Loren, Harm was dismayed to notice, started pulling away from him, shutting herself and her grief off from him. She pushed him away, closing off her emotions, not letting him help her grieve and move on.

After 2 weeks of unsuccessful attempts at trying to get her to open up he used the aggressive tactic. He faced her and provoked her with the topic, crying himself, until she finally broke down and allowed him to hold her while she cried, finally letting herself grieve.

He had broken through her barriers and from then on they did everything important in their lives together. Their bond and their marriage were thankfully strong enough to survive the death of their unborn child.

During their time of grief, Mac's wedding to Brumby happened, though the bride didn't look like she was madly in love with her husband. Harm and Loren didn't attend, they were still grieving and weren't ready for social occasions. But they were present when one day a woman burst into JAG HQ demanding to meet Col. MacKenzie, the woman who stole her husband.

It turned out that Mac's marriage to Brumby was invalid since Brumby was already married and had 4 kids with his wife. When he presumably came to US to 'be closer to the woman he loves' he had told his wife that he was being transferred back to his old post. It turned out that he didn't even resign from the Navy, as he had told Mac, but just reserved his commission.

His wife, Nicole, had found out about his latest, in a very long line of conquests, from a mutual friend who had heard Brumby as he boasted that he had managed to steal the woman an american Naval officer loved from that officer. Apparently he boasted what a good trophy woman she was, beautiful and great in bed, but very naive and succeptible to his manipulations. When Mac heard that, she was furious and the next day came to work with bruised knuckles. Well, at least she didn't have to go through divorce since the marriage didn't legally exist. Quite a fine mess she got herself into with her machinations. And to have her love life and 'marriage' be discussed before the whole JAG staff...

After the scene was over and Mrs. Brumby left, Harm and Loren just looked at each other, both thinking _'Am not surprised.' _ and grinning when they noticed both had the same thought. For just a moment they were able to forget their problems.

--------

Eventually they had managed to recover and move on. The memory of their lost child still hurt, and would for the rest of their lives, but it didn't feel like it would kill them anymore. During the time they grieved they were forced to admit that they were in love. They knew it before, but neither had openly said it. But with this tragedy leaving them open and raw, feelings could not be repressed anymore. Their love just made them stronger and tied them together even closer. Nothing could tear them apart.

After more than a year they were finally ready to think of having another child. But this time it took them over 6 months to finally achieve that goal.

There were some complications because of Loren's miscarriage and that was the reason for their many unsuccessful attempts. Finally, almost when they were starting to believe that they would not be having any more children, Harm one day heard a new buzzing. He immediately headed out of his office and into Loren's, which now sported her new name, and they started hugging and crying together. Thankfully, he remembered to shut the blinds when closing the door, because crying for no apparent reason was a sure way to get ordered to have a psych eval done.

They were ecstatic and terrified to death. They were being paranoid and overly cautious, they knew it, but couldn't help themselves. Loren reserved her commission for the rest of her pregnancy and for a few months after the birth of their son, while Harm went everywhere with her, carrying his personal sidearm. He had managed to get a permit to carry a concealed weapon due to his connections and he wouldn't hesitate defending his family from another tragedy. They bought a house in Falls Church and had the best security system installed. Few things are as dangerous as burglars or home invasions. There is nothing more precious than one's family and everything should be done to protect it.

Thankfully nothing happened and Loren gave birth to a healthy baby boy, which they named Harmon Rabb III.. Harm protested loudly when the idea for the name first came up, but was outvoted by Loren, his mother, Frank and his grandmother. Finally he had to concede and hope that his son wouldn't hate them later in life for giving him that name. It was bad enough that it was an unusual name (kids can be very cruel to each other), but he was also the third of his name!

Life went back to normal and after a few months Loren returned to work.

---------------

---------------

RABB RESIDENCE

OCTOBER 2008

Loren cuddled in closer to her husband, feeling his arms tighten around her, loving the feeling of love and security he gave her. The buzzing told her that he was feeling very happy and cozy and that their son was already asleep.

As she slowly fell asleep herself she thought of the hardships and tragedies they had endured, of the hard times that still lay ahead and knew for certain that they would get through everything. Simply because they were together.

They were, after all, soulmates.

THE END


End file.
